Parachute
by Lily Black Malfoy
Summary: As brigas entre James e Lily aumentam cada vez mais, por isso Sirius, Remus e Alice tem um plano maluco para os juntar de vez. E como é que eles farão isso? Fazem com que o casal acabem "presos" numa casa, de onde só puderam sair quando se entenderem, mas o pior de tudo é que eles todos os dias recebem uma lista de coisas que devem fazer juntos! Correrá isto bem? É claro que não!
1. Chapter 1- Introdução

As brigas entre James e Lily aumentam cada vez mais, o final do sexto ano de ambos está á porta, e os amigos de ambos, fartos das brigas deles, e planeiam um encontro entre ambos, mas nenhum deles sabe que vai ter com o outro, Lily pensa que vai ter com Alice, e James pensa que vai ter com Sirius, mas o plano deles não se fica só por um encontro, assim que chegam ao local do encontro, eles encontram uma chave de portal, com um bilhete para cada um pedindo socorro, ambos assustados pegam na chave de portal que os leva para uma vila no meio do nada, perdidos, sem varinha, sem nada, com apenas uma chave de uma casa e algum dinheiro! A chave do portal acaba por desaparecer, e eles não tem forma de voltar para trás, por isso a única coisa que eles têm de fazer, é procurar a casa a que aquela chave pertence, ficar lá e tentar descobrir o que aconteceu… Mas o que eles não sabem é que tudo aquilo foi planeado, e que eles ficaram fechados na casa até se entenderem, mas isso não será fácil, principalmente, se todos os dias, pela manhã, eles recebem um bilhete, com o que eles devem fazer em conjunto durante o dia, se eles não fizerem nunca poderão sair dali, mas no meio de toda esta aventura, muitas coisas vão acontecer, e eles vão aperceber-se do que sentem um pelo outro, e vão dar uma oportunidade aquilo que sentem um pelo outro…

–POTTER! EU ODEIO-TE!- Gritou a ruiva, atraindo as atenções para eles.  
–PODES TER A CERTEZA QUE O SENTIMENTO É MÚTUO EVANS!- Disse o maroto.  
–Nós temos de fazer algo para acabar com estas brigas, ou os meus ouvidos não vão aguentar muito mais tempo…- Disse Sirius para Remus, que olhava o casal mais há frente a discutir, pela primeira vez, ele tinha de concordar com Sirius…

–O que fazer aqui, Potter?- Preguntou a Ruiva ao ver o maroto ali.  
–Eu pergunto-te a mesma coisa?!- Disse ele.  
–Eu vim ter com a Alice/ o Sirius.- Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

–Onde estamos? O que aconteceu ao portal?- Preguntou a Ruiva, enquanto, James a ajudava a levantar-se do chão.  
–Não faço a mínima ideia.- Ele baixou-se e pegou em algo.- Mas quando o portal desapareceu, isto ficou no seu lugar.- Ele estendeu a carta para a ruiva.- E tem o nosso nome…- A ruiva olhou para a carta que o maroto lhe dava.

–Isso quer dizer que vamos fica aqui presos?- Disse o Maroto.- Mas não há forma de sairmos?!  
–Acho que não!- Disse a ruiva.- Mas de uma coisa eu sei, não vai existir Sirius Black, nem Remus Lupin para o ano!

–O que é isso?- Perguntou ele, olhando o papel que a ruiva tinha na mão.  
–Uma lista…- Disse ela.  
–De quê?- Disse ele aproximando-se.  
–Daquilo que vamos temos fazer juntos durante o dia…- Disse ela entregando-lhe a lista para as mãos

–JAMES?! TU ESPERAS QUE EU LAVE A LOIÇA SOZINHA?- Disse ela.- VEM AJUDAR-ME!

–O que o roteiro diz hoje?- Disse ele pegando na carta que a ruiva tinha nas mãos.  
–Vê tu mesmo…- Disse ela

–Eu amo-te…- Disse ele.- Dá-me uma oportunidade, apenas uma…  
–Eu…Eu…


	2. Chapter 2- Brigas, Brigas e Brigas

**ESTA É A MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC, POR ISSO SEJAM BONZINHOS E DEIXEM REVIEWS! NÃO CUSTA NADA E FAZ BEM AO CORAÇÃO DO AUTOR, ALÉM DISSO, NESTE SITE, NEM TEM QUE TER CONTA PARA PODEREM DEIXAR REVIEWS! POR ISSO DEIXEM, NÃO CUSTA NADA, SE TEM 5 MINUTOS PARA LER A FIC, TEM 1 MINUTO PARA DEIXAR UM REVIEW, POR PEQUENO QUE SEJA! POR FAVOR, POR CADA REVIEW QUE DEIXAREM, ESTÃO A TORNAR ESTA AUTORA MAIS FELIZ!**

**AQUI ESTÁ O LINK DO TRAILER DA FIC: watch?v=Jpyr9w1AV3c**

Capítulo 1- Brigas, brigas, brigas e mais brigas

A ruiva andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ainda não podia acreditar que dali a poucos dias, estaria de férias, e isso deixava-a um pouco triste, ter de passar três meses fechada em casa, longe dos amigos, e a ter de aturar a irmã sozinha, já que os seus pais foram viajar num cruzeiro pelas ilhas gregas e apenas voltariam dali a três meses, ela suspirou fundo, como é que ela iria aguentar todo aquele tempo a aturar a irmã sempre com aquelas acusações?

Ela mal aguentava ter de a aturar durante as férias de Natal, quanto mais ter de a aturar durante três meses, principalmente, estando as duas sozinhas em casa, sozinhas quer dizer, Lily tinha a certeza de que Vernon iria lá para casa, como ela detestava aquele homem! Sempre com a história das brocas, sempre falar da sua vida, se ela tivesse um marido assim, de certeza que morreria! Por Merlim, ele era impossível de aturar! Ela continuou a andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ela teria de aproveitar aqueles últimos dias na escola, antes de o seu pesadelo começar…

"Por Merlim, Alice, onde é que te meteste?" Ela procurava Alice pelos corredores de Hogwarts, provavelmente a amiga estava com o namorado, Frank, já há muito tempo que Lily sabia que Alice gostava de Frank, e estava bastante feliz pela amiga, Lily foi tirada dos seus pensamentos por um enorme alarido vindo dos jardins, provavelmente seriam os marotos, como sempre, ela andou até aos jardins, e ao chegar, encontrou um grupo de alunos de Gryffindor e apenas dois de Slytherin, uma rapariga, que estava ao lado de Sirius, provavelmente mais uma namorada do maroto, mas enfim…

No centro do grupo estava um rapaz dos Slytherin, que ao contrario da rapariga não assistia ao espetáculo dos marotos, ele ERA o espetáculo dos marotos, ela reconheceu os dois rapazes, um deles era James Potter, e o outro era Severus, James desarmou Severus rapidamente, sim porque apesar de Severus ser bom aluno, nos duelos, James era muito melhor, Severus disse algo para James, Lily não conseguiu entender o que foi, mas o que Severus disse deixou o maroto bastante furioso, e o que levou a que este lhe desse um murro no nariz, depois James puxou da varinha, pronto a amaldiçoar Snape, mas Lily, foi mais rápida e disse.

-POTTER! PÁRA!- A ruiva atraiu todas as atenções para ela, até mesmo a de Potter, ela ajudou Snape a levantar-se do chão, e levou-o para a ala hospital, aquilo não ia ficar assim, o Potter ia pagar.

Snape estava deitado numa das camas da ala hospitalar, ele já estava bem, mas tinha de ficar de repouso durante algumas horas, pois estava com a cana do nariz partida, e com algumas dores de cabeça devido ao murro de Potter.

Snape decidira que não iria dizer nada a Dumbledor sobre o que acontecera, e Lily, a muito contragosto, lá teve de concordar ela deixara Snape a descansar um pouco, e foi até á sala comum, para ver se encontrava Potter, procurou por todo o lado, nada! A ruiva começou a perder a pouca paciência que tinha com o maroto, ela andava por um corredor bastante movimentado, ela entrou no salão, ao fundo na mesa de Gryffindor, ela pode ver um grupo de quatro rapazes, que chamava bastante há atenção devido ao enorme barulho que faziam, ela dirigiu-se ao grupo de rapazes, Potter encarou-a, enquanto que os outros marotos, fugiram (literalmente falando), do lugar de onde estavam, a ruiva estava tão furiosa que não se deu conta que o salão estava cheio de gente, incluindo professores.

-SEU IDIOTA! ARRONGANTE! MULHERENGO! ESTUPIDO!- Disse ela furiosa.

-Lily, eu juro que posso explicar.

-EXPLICAR O QUE POTTER? NÃO HÁ NADA PARA EXPLICAR!

-Mas Lily, eu…

-E NÃO ME CHAMES LILY, PARA TI É EVANS, POTTER, PERCEBESTE?- O maroto começou a perder a paciência, como é que ela lhe podia estar a dizer aquilo, logo depois de tudo aquilo que ele fez por ela, como é que ela ainda podia defender Snape, depois do que ele disse? Ele só a quis proteger, e ela ainda lhe dava um sermão como se fosse mãe dele? Ele estava farto de ouvir nãos dela, estava farto de todos os sermões dela, mesmo assim, ela continuava!

-POTTER! EU ODEIO-TE!- Gritou a ruiva, atraindo ainda mais as atenções para eles.

-PODES TER A CERTEZA QUE O SENTIMENTO É MÚTUO EVANS!- Disse o maroto, já irritado.

-Nós temos de fazer algo para acabar com estas brigas, ou os meus ouvidos não vão aguentar muito mais tempo…- Disse Sirius para Remus, que olhava o casal mais há frente a discutir, pela primeira vez, Remus tinha de concordar com Sirius, as brigas entre James e Lily, estavam cada vez mais frequentes, e Remus sabia, que James iria perder a cabeça, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o casal continuava a discutir, Remus olhou para Sirius e para Peter e disse.

-Tem alguma ideia?

-Eu tenho…- Disse Sirius sorrindo.- Mas vamos precisar de ajuda, mas primeiro, vamos levar o James daqui, antes que ele diga mais alguma coisa que não deva…

-Sim.- Concordou Remus, era o melhor que eles tinham a fazer naquela altura.

James passara o resto do dia no dormitório, os amigos tentaram falar com ele, mas fora em vão. Sirius sabia que o amigo gostava de Evans, por muito que ele disse-se que este nega-se, Sirius sabia que isso não era verdade, sim, James já admitira para toda a Hogwarts que gostava de Evans, mas o amigo acabou por se fartar de todos os nãos que recebia da ruiva, e acabara por desistir, ou pelo menos todos achavam que sim, mas Sirius sabia que o amigo continuava a gostar dela, por muito que o nega-se.

Já era noite quando, Sirius, Remus e Peter, desceram até ao sexto andar, onde estava uma das salas precisas, eles planearam encontrar-se ali, com Alice, que os iria ajudar a planear tudo, é claro que eles podiam se ter encontrado na sala comum dos Gryffindor, mas corriam o risco de serem pegos por qualquer outro aluno, por isso o melhor mesmo era planear tudo na sala precisa.


	3. Chapter 3- O ínicio

Já era tarde quando os marotos saíram da sala precisa com Alice, tudo estava planeado ao mínimo pormenor, pela manhã, eles teriam muito trabalho para juntar os pombinhos.

*4 dias depois*

O dia amanheceu solarengo, Lily acordou cedo, olhou em volta, Alice ainda dormia assim como todas as outras meninas com quem ela partilhava o quarto, a ruiva arranjou-se rapidamente, e desceu até ao salão para tomar o pequeno-almoço, pois aquele dia seria muito atarefado, afinal, era o último dia de aulas, e dali a pouco tempo, o salão estaria repleto de alunos e professores, e Lily preferia tomar o pequeno-almoço em paz, do que com toda aquela confusão matinal.

Pouco tempo depois, Lily subiu de novo para o dormitório das raparigas, quando chegou á salas comum de Gryffindor, viu que apenas poucas raparigas estavam de pé, deviam ser do primeiro e segundo ano, Lily sorriu para as raparigas que lhe disseram bom-dia, e subiu para seu dormitório, assim que lá chegou, encontrou todas as raparigas já levantadas, elas arranjavam-se para descerem até ao salão para tomarem banho, Lily disse bom-dia a todas as raparigas e chegou-se ao pé de Alice, esta tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, e Lily nem imaginava o porque disso.

-Bom dia Lily!- Disse Alice animada.

-Bom dia.- Respondeu a ruiva desconfiada de toda aquela alegria súbdita de Alice, a morena apenas sorriu e disse.

-Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?- A ruiva assentiu e a morena, assim como as outras raparigas acabou por descer até ao salão, pouco tempo depois de Alice ter deixado Lily sozinha no quarto, ela ouviu barulhos vindos de lá de baixo, provavelmente os marotos já tinham descido e iam agora tomar o pequeno-almoço.

A ruiva arrumou todas as suas roupas, livros e bijuteria (coisa que ela mal usava) no seu malão, em pouco tempo tudo estava pronto, a ruiva olhou as horas, faltavam apenas uma hora para o comboio partir, e ela ainda tinha de ir requisitar uns livros na biblioteca, a ruiva despachou-se a descer as escadas, e quando voltou para o salão, viu que faltavam apenas 30 minutos, por merlim, ela tinha-se detraído a ler um livro, e agora estava quase sem tempo, ela subiu para o dormitório de novo, as outras alunas já tinham arrumado tudo, e já não estava nenhuma malão no dormitório, exceto o seu, ela meteu os livros no malão, que mal fechava devido a quantidade de coisas que a ruiva tinha lá dentro, diga-se de passagem que a maior parte eram livros… A ruiva olhou um bilhete que tinha em cima da cama, pegou nele e abriu-o, ela pode perfeitamente destingir a caligrafia certa e direita de Alice, ela leu o bilhete atentamente.

"Querida Lily, não imaginas o que aconteceu, preciso da tua ajuda urgentemente, vem ter comigo a clareira junto há cabana do Hagrid!"

Lily despachou-se a ir ter com Alice, ficou bastante preocupada, com aquele bilhete, e ficou tão preocupada que se esqueceu da varinha em cima da cama…

Assim que chegou há clareira perto da cabana do Hagrid, não encontrou ninguém, o que deixou a ruiva mais preocupada, na clareira, apenas estava uma velha bota e um bilhete, a ruiva ia pegar no bilhete, mas ouviu passos atrás de si, virou-se para trás e deparou-se com James.

-O que fazer aqui, Potter?- Preguntou a Ruiva ao ver o maroto ali.

-Eu pergunto-te a mesma coisa?!- Disse ele.

-Eu vim ter com a Alice/ o Sirius.- Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos acharam aquilo estranho, mas estavam demasiado preocupados com os amigos para fazerem perguntas, ela pegou no bilhete que estava ao lado da bota e leu-o.

"Usa a chave do portal, estou á tua espera do outro lado, é urgente!"

Lily leu o bilhete vezes sem conta, ela olhou o maroto que também lia a carta.

-O que achas que aconteceu?- Preguntou ele preocupado.

-Não sei, mas tenho uma forma de descobrir!- Disse ela pegando na bota, mas nada aconteceu, James tocou também na bota, e der repente, ambos desapareceram. Voltaram a aparecer segundos depois, numa vila, no meio do nada, apenas poucas vivendas estavam ali, nada mais…

-Onde estamos? O que aconteceu ao portal?- Preguntou a Ruiva, enquanto, James a ajudava a levantar-se do chão.

-Não faço a mínima ideia.- Ele baixou-se e pegou em algo.- Mas quando o portal desapareceu, isto ficou no seu lugar.- Ele estendeu a carta para a ruiva.- E tem o nosso nome…- A ruiva olhou para a carta que o maroto lhe dava.

"Queridos James e Lily, esperamos que se divirtam, aqui está a chave daquela que vai ser a vossa casa durante algum tempo, é a vivenda do fundo da rua, lá encontraram uma carta que vos explicará tudo aquilo que irá acontecer,

Assinado,

Remus, Alice, Sirius e Peter"

-É melhor procurar-mos a casa- Disse James depois de ler o bilhete, Lily concordou com ele e juntos procuraram a casa, que foi fácil de encontrar, dado que ali apenas existiam quatro ou cinco casas.

A casa era em tons de branco, tinha apenas três andares, por fora era bastante simples, tinham um jardim cheio de eras e de rosas vermelhas e uma pequena fonte no meio. James e Lily entraram na casa. O rés do chão era composto por um pequeno hall, todo em tons de branco, decorado com um enorme espelho e no meio, uma pequena mesa em tons de dourado, e dos lados existia uma porta, eles entraram, ali era a sala, decorada com as cores de branco, uma enorme estante de livros, o que deixou Lily bastante feliz, dois sofás vermelhos, um individual e outro de casal, também se podia ver uma mesa de vidro, que dava para quatro pessoas, anexado há sala estava uma cozinha, que apesar de não ser grande dava precisamente para duas pessoas. Eles subiram as escadas e, no primeiro andar, estava uma porta, um quarto, com uma enorme cama de casal no meio, as paredes do quarto eram todas brancas, tinha um banheiro anexado ao quarto, existia um enorme roupeiro no quarto, e uma janela com uma enorme varanda, que era decorada com duas cadeiras brancas, um sofá branco e uma pequena mesa de vidro, com dois copos de champagne, e uma garrafa de champagne, a varanda tinha uma vista linda para o jardim. Eles continuaram a explorar a casa, no primeiro andar, sem ser quarto existia também um banheiro, no segundo andar, existia uma enorme biblioteca e no terceiro, um jacúzi privado para duas pessoas, a casa era simplesmente perfeita.

Eles desceram de novo para a cozinha, onde em cima da mesa de vidro estava um outro bilhete, nenhum dos dois tinha dito nada para o outro, depois de chegarem á casa, Lily pegou no bilhete e começou a ler.


End file.
